


When they Bloom

by theCryptidJohnSmith



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCryptidJohnSmith/pseuds/theCryptidJohnSmith
Summary: Short about Loid and Yor going to a festival together.Inspired by: https://youtu.be/CScx3rsJr3E
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"A flower festival?" Loid look puzzled at his fake wife as she showed him the tickets on the counter.

"They call it a Sakura Park, I apparently won them at work..." Yor explained with a sheepish smile as she fidgeted with her hands. She didn't really want to explain that not only does she not remember entering anything at work but when she got the tickets her co-workers were so jealous that she was scared about what they would say if she didn't go.

"I don't know Yor, it's kinda short notice, perhaps you should bring Anya." Loid looked at the dates, this weekend.  
He had never been to a festival, let alone a flower one, it wasn't exactly something for "citizens" who were spys. 

"Oh... okay" Yor softly said with a bit of disappointment.  
"Anya!" She then exclaimed at the young girl walking in from school. "Would you like to go to the flower festival?"

The young girl quickly tried to decipher what her mother just said... 'flowers = romance, festival = date?...' The young trouble maker got excited at the thought of her mom and dad at something called a 'flower festival'  
"Is papa coming too!?" 

"Papa might have work and it's this weekend. There's also only two tickets." Yor explained, worried about disappointing the young girl.

"Nah sounds boring, I want papa to go, I want to see Scruffy." Quickly, yet suprising to both her parents, very calmly.

"....uhhhhh, okay. I am free this weekend, just let me double check." Loid was almost at a loss for words at his daughter's response. He was supposed to have another side assignment this weekend but it had already been solved by some mysterious 3rd party that WISE was still looking into. Twilight was unsure if they would have something else for him though, but this might be a good chance to build the disguise of operation Strix.

"Don't worry Loid, I've never been to one either, I'm sure it'll be a fun break!" Yor proclaimed seeing her husbands head working overtime as he thought, as so often happened. 

Once again surprised the woman he lived with could read him so easily, he spoke with a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah! I'm sure it will be beautiful"


	2. Chapter 2

So far she was right, it had been fun...  
So far he was right, it had been beautiful...

Twilight took care to planning the entire day, coming up with multiple scenarios to maximize their short time amongst the Blooming sakura trees. However, as always seems to happen with his fake wife, nothing goes according to plan. 

While it started off nice as they tried some of the festivals food trucks, enjoying the local cuisine, the day became harder to keep up with as it continued. Almost all the events they had planned to go to got cancelled, geese almost attacked Loid as they visited a pond in the park, Yor almost had her hair set on fire when the went to have dinner in the festival tent, and worst of all they got stuck at the top of the ferris wheel that overlooked the blooming trees in the park. That was the most awkward both of them had ever been. 

The chaos started to weigh on the expert spy, but there was a chance to save the day and appear as a happy couple... the sakura fireworks, it was happening at twilight ironically so they had time to kill before then.

"Loid how about we visit the Sakura garden." Yor, looked at her fake husband who seemed almost as tired as the time they visited the aquarium.

"That's a great idea, let's see if it's open this time." Loid gladly took the chance to rest in the garden, hopefully it was open to the public now. 

As they entered the park the sight was beyond anything they had seen. Like a scene from a movie the trees overlapped each other to create almost magical path way around the beauty as pink peddles slowly drifted into the air into a river, and to make it even more magical, they had it all to themselves.

'Everyone must be rushing to get seats to the show, perhaps we should do the same...'  
His thoughts were cut off as he saw his fake wife look over the river on the bridge holding her hat as the wind whipped peddles and leaves around her. The scene reminded him that his fake wife, what should simply be just another part of his mission, was also a strong, caring, & almost magical woman, another reason to make sure war never comes.

"Loid! There's a bench over there!" Yor yelled through the wind as Loid snapped out of his trance.

They arrived at the cold metal bench, while it was elegant with its design of spiraling metal it wasn't amazing comfy, but it did provide a beautiful view of the all the park. 

"Thank you for another amazing experience Loid, I learned a lot." Softly she said, cutting the silence as they watched the trees gently sway in the breeze.  
"I should be thanking you Yor, today was a nice break, just as you said." Loid responded, one of the few times he spoke the absolute truth in his words. 

As they watched the nature simply be a guitar quietly started to play in the distance, just enough to be heard as it danced on the breeze. Loid noticed for only a moment as the guitarist gave him a wink, confirming his suspicion that the foolish spy had a hand in this scharade. But his attention was quickly drawn away as he felt an arm inside his and a weight at his side. Apparently his wife was also exhausted from the events of the day.

Loid glanced at his watch noticing that they might be late for the fireworks.

"We should probably get going soon if we want to see the show." He softly spoke to his drifting wife.

"Just a little more." She exclaimed softly, and Loid didn't argue, simply following her lead and relaxing in this rare moment.

And there they stayed for more than a little, in the twilight of the park as music carried their restless hearts along the river while the Sakura bloomed.


End file.
